


Evan is not ticklish

by underscore_underscore



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Kleinsen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tree Bros, but i still want happy stuff, i just want some happy fics in here, i mean i read the sad stuff, jared calls evan acorn fight me, they are g a y, treebros, why is everyone writing sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscore_underscore/pseuds/underscore_underscore
Summary: It was quiet.Peaceful.Cuddling with the lights on.It was lovely.And then-“Shit- Sorry.”“Evan I literally just kicked you why did you apologize.”----Or, the fic where Jared, Evan, and Connor cuddle and tickling accidentally happens





	Evan is not ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> ?? ? too much sad stuff in the dear evan hansen tag let there be fluff let my boys be h a p p y

It was quiet.

Peaceful.

Cuddling with the lights on.

It was lovely.

And then-

“Shit- Sorry.”

“Evan I literally just kicked you why did you apologize.”

“Jared, would you like to explain to me how you would metaphorically kick Evan?”

Jared rolled over Evan, eliciting a muffled, “Wh- Jar- Ow.”

The asshole then propped himself on his elbows, resting them on a hard surface (Evans chest)

“Sorry Hottopic I don’t understand.”

Connor turned to face Jared, “Well you said ‘I literally just kicked you’ how would you do so metaphorically?”

“Wow you’re going AP English on me huh.”

“Jared please get off of me both of my lungs have collapsed.”

“Wait I want to hear what Myspace has to say.” Though he shifted his arms so they weren't completely impaling him.

Connor fake sighed, “Okay, we’re doing this. Alright so-”

“I’m going to have to stop you there-”

“Jared he hasn’t even started.”

“Thank you, Evan. Jared you said ‘literally’ in a sentence which is an adverb but you used it just because you like to say 'literally.' So yeah fuck you go to sleep.”

And with that Connor turned over onto his side, facing away from both Jared and Evan.

“Wow look at me I know big words like adverb.” Jared mimicked as he moved his elbows off of Evan.

“Jared that’s mea- hAH”

“Oh my god baby I’m so sorry are you okay where are you hurt”

“Jared I’m okay you just tickled me it’s fine”

“You’re…. Ticklish?”

“....No?”

Jared stared at him.

“..No.”

“You’re.. Not ticklish.. But not even a minute ago you said ‘You tickled me’ He said that right Connor?”

“We’re sorry, the number you are trying to call doesn’t give a fuck. Leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeep.” Connor said, his voice cracking on the prolonged beep.

Jared turned back to a smiling Evan, “See? Connor heard nothing. I am absolutely not tickLISH”

Jared had grabbed his sides and dug his fingers into the soft skin.

“JARED NO IM NOT TICKLISH OHH MY GODHAH”

“Yep Evan Hansen is absolutely not ticklish” Jared said smirking over Evan while the laughing boy squirmed in Jareds devilish grip

“JARED IM SORRY IM SORRY IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY”

“What are you sorry for, Acorn?” Jared smiled, still torturing Evan

“I DONT KNOW IM SORRY JARED PLEASE”

“Please what?” Jared asked, trying to feign innocence but his smile gave him away as he moved his hands to Evans stomach.

Connor spoke up, “Can you guys stop being gay for like five minutes I’m genuinely asking. It’s hard to sleep when all I hear is absolute homosexuality”

“CONNOR CONNOR PLEASE- PLEASEHAHH HELP ME CONNOR OH MYHAH GOD”

Connor rolled over to see Evan on his back, legs around Jared who sat above him, tickling his stomach mercilessly as Evans hands feebly tried to pulls Jareds away.

well fuck

He crawled over to Evans head, “HEHA CONNOR CONNORCONNOR”

Evan reached up for Connors arm and gripped it like a life source, “OH MY GOD IM HAHAH DYING”

Instead of helping though, Connor took Evans hands and held them down, “NO NONONO CONNOR WHY HAHAHH WHAT DID I DO”

“Nothing. You’re just so fucking adorable.” Connor smiled.

Jared slowed his tickling to a stop and instead moved a hand up to his cheek, resting the other on his stomach comfortingly as he bent down and peppered kisses all over Evans face.

Evans laughs subsided, “Jared what the- what the fuck was that.” He asked between kisses.

Jared shrugged,”I dunno, your laugh is just really cute.” 

Suddenly, Connor pulled Evan up, into his lap, and hugged him from behind as he kissed his neck, “I love you, Evan Hansen.”

“I love you too.”

Jared quickly kissed Evans lips, “Hey, I also love you”

“I love you too. You’re still an asshole though.”

They woke up the next morning.

Connor fell off the bed.

Evan took all the blankets.

Jared was upside down with his limbs in different time zones.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> me if you leave a comment: what are we
> 
> Hey beautiful you look stunning. That shirt really brings out your eyes. How did you do that. WHY did you do that. Your eyeballs roll on the tiled floor slippery with your blood as i stare into the abyss that just a moment ago did not exist. Oh my god there is so much blood. So so much blood.   
> Is that American Eagle?
> 
> Anyway i have two tumblr accounts- one is called  
> Thatonebathbomb and thats where my sassy political reblogs appear as well as female empowerment posts, jokes that dont make any sense because our sense of humour is constantly evolving, and reblogged images of beautiful poc women that just ignite the gay fire in my chest  
> And my second account is named  
> Uncomfortablecabinet where i post about musicals, podcasts, books, tv shows, and gay  
> So yeah if you wanna search up one of my accounts (or both or none or just search up a completely unrelated tumblr) then we can both scream about musicals and podcasts and anything else thats been picking at your vocal cords today. Or just scream in general. Scream.


End file.
